…::STRIPPERS DE NEW YORK::
by vegeta y bulma forever love
Summary: En el bar "Relax" es may popular en la ciudad de New York, no por sus bebidas sino por sus bailarines, ellos son el grupo mas famoso de todo New York, estos chicos son muy populares, tienen un buen físico, un buen cuerpo en fin son perfectos, ellos hacen pole dance, son bailarines profesionales, son strippers en el bar y también van a despedidas de solteras.
1. Conociendo a los Relaxing Guys

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! SI NO VEN LOS VIDEOS NO VAN A ENTENDER!**

**AVISO:**

**para las que quieran hacer preguntas a los Galanes solo tienen que comentar con las siguientes reglas:**

**1. pongan su nombre Ej: Solange no se aceptan seudominio porque digamos que alguien es TEAMOVEGETASEXYCHAMELAQUELOVIOLO! (eso no voy a poner)**

**2. pueden hacer 5 preguntas por cada capitulo! si ponen 10 las 5 restantes se las tomara en cuenta en el siguiente capitulo. Ej:**

**como conociste a Goten? - para Trunks!**

**de que tamaño es su pito?- todos!**

**NO SE ACEPTAN PREGUNTAS COMO:**

**PORQUE NUNCA LE DICES TE AMO A BULMA?**

**PORQUE PENSASTE QUE EL MATRIMONIO ES COMIDA?**

**ELLOS TODAVIA NO SE CONOCEN! se acepta la pregunta porque llamas Kakaroto a Goku? esta es valida.**

…::STRIPPERS DE NEW YORK::..

En el bar "Relax" es may popular en la ciudad de New York, no por sus bebidas sino por sus bailarines, ellos son el grupo mas famoso de todo New York, estos chicos son muy populares, tienen un buen físico, un buen cuerpo en fin son perfectos, ellos hacen pole dance, son bailarines profesionales, son strippers en el bar y también van a despedidas de solteras. Todas las mujeres abundan en este bar solo por ellos. El grupo se llama "Relaxing Guys" este grupo es conformado por Goku alias "El Novio"; Gohan alias "El Tántrico"; Vegeta alias "El Machista"; Goten alias "El Casanova" y Trunks alias "El Cuña'o". ya que sabemos los integrantes ahora sabremos el nombre de sus novias: Goku (-_-) carece de novia; Gohan (-_-) carece de novia; Vegeta (-_-) carece de novia; Goten (-_-) carece de novia y Trunks (-_-) carece de novia, en fin como ya sabemos el nombre de las novias de estos galanes pasemos a cada una de sus historias:

**HISTORIA DE GOKU Y GOHAN**

_**Contado por Goku**_

Como llegue al bar "Relax" pues muy fácil!, primero como nací, pues supongo de una cigüeña!

Mi infancia la viví con mi hermano Gohan en un orfanato, si somos huérfanos, seguro la cigüeña se equivoco, pero bueno, sobrevivimos en las calles e New York como ratas callejeras, robábamos, escapábamos de la policía. Pero ya no queríamos hacer eso, queríamos una vida diferente asi que fuimos a conseguir trabajo, pero como no teníamos un titulo profesional, no podíamos entrar a ningún trabajo, asi que optamos por ir a un bar a ser chicos de limpieza.

**FLASH BACK**

Goku: hola! Buscamos al dueño?! Esta aquí?

Gray: si que quieren?

Gohan: pues estamos buscado trabajo! No se si le puedes llamar al dueño

Gray: mmmmmm y que saben hacer?!

Goku: no mucho, venimos a ser chicos de limpieza!

Gray: mmmm pasen!

Gohan: y quien es usted?!

Gray: soy el dueño!

Goku y Gohan: (O.O) el dueño?!

Gray: vaya tienen un buen cuerpo! Hacen ejercicio?

Gohan: si

Gray: saben bailar?

Goku: no

Gray: cantar?

Gohan: no

Gray: mm que lastima

Goku: pero podemos aprender!

Gray: mmm no lo se

Gohan: se lo suplicamos!

Gray: miren primero deben aprender a bailar!

Goku: confié en nosotros!

Gray: le doy 4 días, sino pueden no hay trabajo!

Gohan: no le fallaremos!

Bueno desde esa misma tarde nos pusimos aprender baile, todo tipo de baile, me complique en la bachata es algo complicado pero al fin pude hacerlo. Gohan por su parte se confundía en la salsa, solo algunos pasos, y así fue cada día práctica, practica, practica hasta que llego el día final.

**FIN DEL** **FLASH BACK**

_**Contado por Gohan**_

Fuimos a primera hora al bar "Relax", estábamos nerviosos por lo que nos iba a tocar, si no lo conseguíamos teníamos que buscar otra vez trabajo. El dueño nos dijo que bailemos Break Dance!, Goku me miro con una cara de ya jodimos, no habíamos repasado ese baile pero sabia un poco de ello, le dije a Goku que improvisara, que se rara de manos y que gire que haga piruetas. Comenzamos a bailar al principio no nos entendíamos, pero luego nos conectamos el dueño se quedó loco por nuestras acrobacias.

Gray: wouw! Genial están contratados! Pero deben practicar pole dance! Y también van a ser strippers!

Gohan: muchas gracias por contratarnos!

Gray: comienzan desde hoy!

Goku y Gohan: (O.O) desde hoy?! Y que vamos hacer?!

Gray: pole dance! Vean en internet videos y guíense!

Genial, no sabíamos nada de ese pole dance, vimos en internet videos y nos guiamos en eso, practicamos en el escenario, al principio se nos hizo un poco difícil, pero nos dimos cuenta que es como break dance pero ahora tenías un tubo como ayuda. En la noche todos venían al bar solo para beber! Nadie le importaba nada mas que el alcohol! Goku y yo no le hicimos caso y empezamos a bailar, el tramoyista Johan nos ayudo con las luces de fondo, el publico solo nos miraba por un rato hasta que nos sacamos la camiseta y dejamos al aire libre nuestro cuerpo. Las chicas se acercaron para ver nuestro baile. Esa fue la mejor noche de nuestras vidas aunque muy agotadora. Asi es como conseguimos estar en el bar "Relax".

**HISTORIA DE VEGETA**

_**Contado por Vegeta**_

Como llegue a ese bar?! Ni yo me acuerdo, solo se que entre y ahora soy muy popular. Comencemos desde el principio mi familia, bueno no era la mas linda familia que uno puede desear, mi hermano Tarble se llevaba todo el crédito pero no me importaba hasta que papa lo llevo a trabajar a su empresa y a mi ni agua! Eso me enojo mucho y me escape de casa, tenia que trabajar para comer algo asi que fui a una escuela, NADA, a un restaurante, Nada y asi hasta que me enrole en ese bar.

**FLASH BACK**

Encontré un bar llamado "Relax" osea que pedo! Que feo nombre, pero igual entre porque necesitaba trabajo, vi como un grupo de chicas ensayaba un baile y el la parte de atrás estaban 2 chicos haciendo piruetas en tubos, un chico me dio la bienvenida.

Gray: hola! Que deseas?

Vegeta: busco trabajo! No se si tienen uno?!

Gray: mmm claro!

Vegeta: genial y cual es?

Gray: primero sabes bailar

Vegeta: si

Gray: sabes bailar break dance?

Vegeta: obvio

Gray: entonces estas contratado!

Vegeta: voy a bailar break dance verdad!?

Gray: no solo eso, también harás pole dance y serás un stripper!

Vegeta: (O.O) stripper?!

Gray: si algún problema?

Vegeta: ninguno! Desde cuando empiezo?

Gray: desde hoy, tus compañeros de baile serán esos dos de por alla!

Vegeta: ok, gracias!

Esplendido! Tenia que trabajar como stripper con esos dos pendejos. Me acerque y fui directo con ellos.

Vegeta: que vamos hacer esta noche?

Gohan: quien eres?

Vegeta: el nuevo bailarín!

Goku: haremos una coreografía genial, ven te enseñaremos!

Vegeta: ok

Subí a la pista y me enseñaron la coreografía, la verdad no me agradaba este trabajo pero tenia que tener dinero, fui aprendiendo poco a poco los pasos. En la noche en ese bar había mas chicas que chicos! Diablos era nuevo seguro no me van a querer, empezamos a bailar y todas las miradas se dirigían a mi, Kamisama no me hagas poner nervioso con este montón de chicas, fui tomando confianza hasta que se acabo y todas aplaudían como locas. Osea que les pasa solo es un baile?! Gohan me presento ante ellas y solo dijeron que soy tan excitante! Me incomodo mucho ese comentario. Bueno y asi es como entre a ese bar.

**FIN DEL** **FLASH BACK**

**HISTORIA DE GOTEN Y TRUNKS**

_**Contado por Goten**_

Realmente no llevamos mucho tiempo en ese bar, Trunks y yo entramos hace 3 meses, nos hemos acostumbrado al equipo de baile. Yo estudiaba para ser un gran doctor y Trunks era un rico que estaba próximo a ser jefe de una compañía bueno el punto es Como llegamos?! Se los contare…

**FLASH BACK**

Estábamos paseando por la ciudad con mi mejor amigo Trunks, y de repente se me paso algo por la mente.

Goten: oye Trunks! Que tal si nos escapamos de casa!

Trunks: y porque debemos hacerlo?

Goten: hermano a ti te gusta ser jefe?!

Trunks: tu sabes bien que no me gusta!

Goten: ves a mi tampoco me gusta ser doctor, que tal si nos escapamos y vamos a buscar trabajo

Trunks: pero tu eres menor de edad!

Goten: mmmmmm y que importa?!

Trunks: que no podras conseguir trabajo?!

Goten: en los bares no es asi!

Trunks: quieres entrar a un bar? Sabes que son muy peligrosos!

Goten: porque lo dices?

Trunks: porque siempre terminan en peleas!

Goten: vamos hay que intentar!

Trunks: pero a que bar?

Goten: escuche de un bar llamado "Relax" dicen que es genial!

Trunks: entonces vamos!

Preguntamos la dirección de ese bar, caminamos varias cuadras hasta que por fin llegamos, entramos y ese bar era mas grande que la casa de Trunks con yacusi incluido! Vimos que 3 chicas estaban cantando y bailando, en el fondo 3 chicos estaban bailando en un tubo!? O.o WTF?! Un hombre muy amable nos atendió.

Gray: desean algo caballeros?

Goten: necesitamos trabajo!

Gray: aquí hay demasiados!

Trunks: y podemos hacer?

Gray: nada solo bailar!

Goten: enserio?!

Gray: si

Goten: genial!

Gray: saben bailar?!

Goten: claro

Trunks: si

Gray: saben break dance!

Trunks: mmmm eh si

Goten: claro!

Gray: entonces están contratados!

Goten: bien y que hacemos?

Gray: van hacer pole dance y serán strippers!

Goten: (O.O) aaahhhh!

Trunks: y dese cuando comenzamos?

Gray: desde hoy vayan con el grupo del fondo!

Iba a bailar en esos tubos?! Mierda en que me meti, fuimos hasta el grupo de chicos.

Trunks: hola!

Goku: hola!

Trunks: somos los nuevos bailarines!

Vegeta: mmm que interesante!

Gohan: suban al escenario!

Trunks: ok, vamos Goten!

Vegeta: creo que tu amigo no es muy sociable!

Trunks: quien Goten?!

Vegeta: NOOOO, tu que otro amigo te acompaña?!

Trunks: Goten di algo!

Goten: vamos a bailar en esos tubos?

Vegeta: claro que no! Solo son adorno! Se supone pendejo!

Goku: disculpe a vegeta es que le llego el mes!

Vegeta: que dijiste Kakaroto?!

Goku: jajaj nada vegeta!

Gohan: bueno, les vamos a enseñar la coreografía de esta noche!

_**Contado por Trunks**_

Creo que Goten se arrepintió! Todo el tiempo estuvo callado, nos aprendimos la coreografía al pie de la letra y esa noche todas las chicas nos amaron, de verdad me gusta este trabajo.

**FIN DEL** **FLASH BACK**

**New York**

_**Contado por Milk**_

Era de noche e invite a todas mis amigas a un bar que según mis amigas de trabajo era el mejor. Bulma la mayor de mis amigas dijo que era mala idea llevar a Pan y Bra a ese bar porque son menores de edad, técnicamente tienen 17 y 16 años que puede pasa? Por otra parte Videl estaba conmigo, las chicas se debían divertir! Asi que era 2 contra 1, Pan y Bra estaban muy contentas iban a ir a un bar con sus mejores amigas, eso que sus padres piensan que van hacer un trabajo! Bueno son las 8:30 pm entramos en el bar y escuchamos a 3 chicas cantar música ranchera, muy malo! No sentamos en una mesa y pedimos cerveza porque había menores de edad.

Bra: gracias Milk!

Milk: de nada!

Bulma: ahorita deberían estar estudiando!

Videl: no seas antipática bulma! Bien que a ti también te gusta!

Bulma: si pero hay menores de edad!

Pan: solo por esta vez bulma!

Bulma: pero la próxima no habrá nada de esto!

Bra: y solo hay chicas cantando?

Milk: mis amigas me dijeron que este bar es muy popular pero no me dijeron el porque! Ellas me dijeron que tenia que ir para descubrir porque es popular!

Videl: yo he venido con amigos pero no eh visto nada interesante!

Milk: hasta que hora te quedaste!

Videl: hasta las 8:00 pm

Milk: mis amigas me dijeron que nos debemos quedar hasta las 11:00 pm

Bulma: es muy tarde!

Milk: y que pasa?

Bulma: que los papas de Bra y Pan se van a molestar!

Milk: le decimos que se quedaron dormidas!

Bulma: ash!

Paso mucho tiempo desde que llegamos al bar "Relax", conversamos, nos reimos, bebimos hasta estar un poquito Happy, después vimos que casi todos los hombres se iban y solo quedaban mujeres, y cada vez iban entrando mas y mas mujeres!

Bulma: no creen que es algo raro?

Milk: no lo se

Videl: miren creo que ya se van las cantantes.

Chica: muchas gracias por escucharnos! A continuación el grupo "Relaxing Guys"!

Publico: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pan: ok, que les sucede a todas las chicas?

Bra: seguro locas de la cabeza!

Milk: ssshhh creo que va a comenzar algo

Videl: miren las luces se apagaron!

Goku: hola chicas!

Publico: WWWAAAAAAAA GOKU TE AMAMOOOOSSS!

Goku: bueno, esta noche vamos a bailar individualmente! Salgan chicos!

Videl: son muy guapos!

Bra: Wouw nunca he visto unos chicos asi!

Pan: que hombres!

Goku: bueno chicas vamos a presentarnos! Me llamo Goku alias "El Novio"

Gohan: hola chicas me llamo Gohan alias "El Tántrico"

Vegeta: Hola nenas me llamo Vegeta alias "El Machista"

Goten: hola guapas me llamo Goten alias "El Casanova"

Trunks: hola chicas me llamo Trunks alias "El Cuña'o"

Goku: y nosotros somos los "Relaxing Guys"

Publico: WWWWAAAAAAAAAAA

Goku: bueno quien desean que empiece primero?!

Publico: GOOOOKKKUUUU!

Goku: entonces yo primero! Bien dejen que mis compañeros salgan del escenario! Listo espero que les guste mis bellas damas!

Publico: WWWWWAAAAAAA

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=fgv8VtsqnjI )

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=fgv8VtsqnjI )

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=fgv8VtsqnjI )

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=fgv8VtsqnjI )

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=fgv8VtsqnjI )

Empezó hace una imitación de mimo, realmente no me estaba gustando, en un momento dejo de sonar la música y empezó a caminar lento subió el tubo eh hizo una pirueta que me dejo con la boca abierta. Era en verdad muy bueno, me gusto tanto que estaba embobada no me di cuenta que mis amigas se estaban riendo de mi.

Videl: jajajaja

Milk: de que se rien?

Pan: estas embobada!

Milk: no es cierto!

Bra: entonces porque no nos das una respuesta!

Milk: a que?

Bulma: jajjajaja vas a beber mas cerveza?

Milk: aahhh claro!

Videl: te cautivo Goku verdad?

Milk: claro que no, solo que me impresione con sus acrobacias!

Pan: jajaja hay milk!

Goku: espero que les haya gustado mis bellas damas!

Publico: Nos ENCANTOOOO!

Goku: ahora quien pasa a la pista?

Publico: TRUNKS! TRUNKS! TRUNKS!

Trunks: he llegado chicas para que disfruten mi baile!

Goku: nos vemos mas después mis bellas damas!

Publico: TTEEE AMAMOOOSSS TRUNKS!

Trunks: espero que les guste el baile!

Publico: WWWWWAAAAAAA!

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=uzQ55oSoxT0)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=uzQ55oSoxT0)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=uzQ55oSoxT0)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=uzQ55oSoxT0)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=uzQ55oSoxT0)

_**Contado por Pan**_

La música era relajante, me gusto tanto Trunks, es como un angel caído del cielo, su baile era tan clásico que me llevaba a las nubes, diablos ningún hombre había hecho que mi corazón se acelere tanto, no me percate que tenia abierta la boca.

Bra: creo que alguien tiene la boca abierta!

Pan: (o/o) no es cierto!

Bulma: creo que tenemos a 2 que se han embobado con los bailarines!

Pan: yo solo estaba encantado por la música de fondo!

Videl: si claro!

Trunks: espero que le haya gustado chicas!

Publico: TE AMAMOS TRUNKS!

Trunks: ahora a quien elegirán?

Publico: GOTEN! GGGGOOOOOTTTTEEEENNNNN!

Goten: Aquí estos Guapas!

Trunks: nos vemos luego chicas!

Goten: solo espero que no se aburran con mi baile! Jajaja

Publico: ERES EL MEJOR GOTEN!

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=JT05S5GMp_8)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=JT05S5GMp_8)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=JT05S5GMp_8)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=JT05S5GMp_8)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=JT05S5GMp_8)

_**Contado por Bra**_

Me encanto, la música era de mi artista favorito BRUNO MARS! Mis ojos no se quitaban de su cuerpo y claro de su pene, lo siento soy muy pervertida! No dejaba de desearlo creo que ahora yo era la embobada con el chico bailarín.

Videl: ahora quien esta babeando?!

Bra: (O/O) no se de que hablas!

Bulma: ahora quien será jajajaja!

Videl: seguro que tu bulma!

Bulma: yo?! Creo que seras tu!

Videl: jajajajaj lo dudo!

Bulma: jajajaja

Goten: espero que no se hayan aburrido guapas!

Publico: ERES GEEENIIIAAAALLLL GOTEN!

Goten: ahora quien bailara?

Publico: EL EXCITANTE DE VEGETAAAAAAA!

Vegeta: ya llego por quien lloraban nenas!

Goten: chao guapas!

Publico: WWWWAAAAAAA TE VIOLAREMOS VEGETAAAA!

Vegeta: (._.)OK! Bueno espero que les guste el baile!

Publico: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAA

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=QShbVV2vLUA)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=QShbVV2vLUA)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=QShbVV2vLUA)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=QShbVV2vLUA)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=QShbVV2vLUA)

_**Contado por Bulma**_

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Osea que feo baile! A mi no me agrado, mejor estaban los otros bailarines que lo hicieron genial, el solo baila disque "Michael Jackson" y solo se tocaba su pito! En realidad me disgusto este baile a demás de que me miraba todo su pinche baile.

Milk: que hermoso baile!

Videl: estas babeando bulma?!

Bulma: ese baile no me gusto! Estaba horrible!

Pan: a mi me pareció genial!

Bra: a mi igual!

Bulma: pues a mi no!

Milk: si viste como te miraba bulma!

Bulma: y que?

Videl: jajajajaja

Vegeta: espero que les haya agradado nenas!

Publico: ERES UN SEXY VEGETA!

Vegeta: bueno le concedo el turno a….

Publico: GOHAN EL MAS GUAPO!

Gohan: hola chicas!

Vegeta: nos vemos después nenas!

Publico: GOHAN SE MI NOVIO!

Gohan: espero que les guste el baile

Publico: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=w9gkt_GP4uw)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=w9gkt_GP4uw)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=w9gkt_GP4uw)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=w9gkt_GP4uw)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=w9gkt_GP4uw)

_**Contado por Videl**_

No tengo palabras para este chico, no me gusto ME REFASCINO! Todo en el es perfecto, su cuerpo, su rostro, su trasero! Me quede loca para mi el mejor baile de todos los chicos! Las amigas de milk tenían razón! Esto es genial!

Bulma: ahora quien se embobo?!

Videl: jajajajaja

Milk: creo que caímos todas!

Bulma: todas me suena a manada! Yo no me embobe!

Bra: verdad!

Pan: pero en serio no te agrado!?

Bulma: no!

Gohan: bueno espero que les haya gustado chicas, ahora quien quiere subir el nivel a este bar?!

Publico: STRIPPERS! STRIPPERS! STRIPPERS!

Gohan: primero bailara para ustedes…. GOKU!

Publico: WWWWAAAAAAAA

Goku: y aquí voy de nuevo jajajaj!

Gohan: nos vemos luego chicas!

Goku: bueno como ven mi traje es de un bombero! Espero que les guste mi bombardeo!

Publico: WWWWWAAAAAAA!

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

En el minuto 2:57 En el minuto 2:57 En el minuto 2:57 En el minuto 2:57

Publico: WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA

Milk: WOUW!

Videl: vieron el tamaño de su pito?!

Milk: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bra: jajajaja milk estas babeando!

Milk: ssiiiiiiiiiiii

Chicas: jajajajajaja

Milk: sssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Goku: a continuación TRUNKS!

Publico: WWWWAAAA TRUNKS!

Trunks: estoy vestido como un doctor! Espero que no pare sus corazones!

Publico: WWWWAAAAAA!

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

En el minuto 3: 29 En el minuto 3: 29 En el minuto 3: 29 En el minuto 3: 29

Pan: me mojo!

Chicas: jajajajja

Pan: kami que hombre!

Videl: uuuuhhhh querida jajajaja!

Milk: les dije que le iba a gustar!

Trunks: A continuación Gohan!

Publico: WWWWWWWAAAAAAA GOOOOOHHHHAAAANNNN!

Gohan: hola chicas! Estoy vestido como un marinero! Espero que floten en el mar por mi!

Publico: WAAAAAAAAA

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

En el minuto 4:00 En el minuto 4:00 En el minuto 4:00 En el minuto 4:00

Videl: (X/X) vieron su trasero!

Chicas: jajajajajaj

Milk: embobada videl?!

Videl: mucho!

Bra: que tanto?

Videl: hasta el infinito!

Chicas: jajajajaja

Gohan: A continuación Goten!

Publico: WWWAAAA GOTEN!

Goten: hola, bueno estoy vestido como un trabajador! Espero que llene ese corazón de ustedes!

Publico: WWWWAAAAAAA

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

En el minuto 6:52 En el minuto 6:52 En el minuto 6:52 En el minuto 6:52

Bra: KAMISAMA ME MUERO!

Bulma: solo son bailarines!

Milk: bulma dejala que sueñe

Videl: bien que el último bailarín te encanta!

Bulma: JA claro!

Goten: y por ultimo VEGETA!

Publico: WWWWAAAAAAA VEGETA TE VIOLAREMOS!

Vegeta: ok, bueno estoy vestido como un boxeador! Espero que no rompa sus corazones!

Publico: VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA!

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

Aquí tienen que ver el video ( watch?v=hUqg-Au6B0Y)

En el minuto 7:35 En el minuto 7:35 En el minuto 7:35 En el minuto 7:35

Milk: viste te miro todo el tiempo bulma!

Bulma: y que pasa?

Videl: y que pasa?! Que le impresiono tu belleza!

Pan: no te llevo al cielo?

Bulma: no

Bra: no mientas!

Bulma: tal vez lo hizo pero un poquito!

Videl: jajaj mentirosa!

Vegeta: bueno nenas y para cerrar esta noche, mis compañeros y yo vamos a elegir a una chica para que pase al escenario. Empieza Kakaroto!

Goku: mmmm tu la chica de pelo rubio! Johan luz en la mesa 4!

Chica: yo

Goku: pasa por favor!

Chica: siiiii

Goku: siéntate en esta silla!

Chica: ok

Gohan: me toca, mmmmmm la chica del pelo morado! Johan luz en la mesa 30

Chica 2: SIIIIII

Gohan: pasa y siéntate!

Chica 2 : claro

Trunks: mmmmmm la chica de pelo verde! Johan luz en la mesa 48

Chica 3: WWWAAAAAA

Trunks: pasa y siéntate!

Chica 3: si

Goten: ahora yo elijo a la chica de cabello café! Johan luz en la mesa 15

Chica 4 : YUPI!

Goten: pasa y siéntate!

Chica: ok

Vegeta: mi turno, elijo a la chica de pelo celeste! Johan luz en la mesa 21!

Bra: yo?!

Vegeta: no Johan la otra chica de esa mesa!

Milk: bulma!

Bulma: que?!

Videl: ve!

Bulma: ok

Vegeta: ven y siéntate por favor!

Goku: ahora chicas quiero que cierren los ojos!

Gohan: nosotros les entregaremos un pequeño presente porque su belleza nos impacto!

Trunks: en 3

Goten: 2

Vegeta: 1

Goku: ya! Como te llamas?

Chica 1 : Aurora!

Goku: bien Aurora te entrego este pequeño Narciso!

Aurora: gracias!

Gohan: como te llamas?

Chica 2 : Penélope!

Gohan: muy bien Penélope te entrego esta margarita!

Penelope: gracias

Trunks: como te llamas?

Chica 3 : Camila!

Trunks: Camila te entrego este tulipán!

Camila: gracias

Goten: como te llamas?

Chica 4: Julieta!

Goten: July te entrego este Jazmin!

Julieta: gracias!

Vegeta: como te llamas princesa?

Bulma: Bulma!

Vegeta: Bulma quiero decirte que eres muy afortunada porque yo nunca eh escogido a una chica, siempre me eh cubierto los ojos y señalo al azar, pero tú me has cautivado con tu belleza eres una chica muy guapa y muy especial, por eso te entrego esta rosa Azul! (susurrando en el oído de Bulma) a dentro tiene una tarjeta!

Bulma: (O.O)yaaa! Eh gracias!

Goku: muchas gracias bellas damas por estar con nosotros esta noche! espero que hayan disfrutado! Y NO SE OLVIDEN QUE LOS VIERNES RESPONDEMOS CUALQUIER PREGUNTE DE USTEDES!

Gohan: ya se pueden retirar señoritas!

Bulma: que alivio!

Vegeta: no olvides la tarjeta!

Bulma: mmmmmm si

Milk: y que te dijo?

Bulma: nada

Videl: se te acerco! Creo que te beso?! Verdad?

Bulma: si lo hizo! Bueno vámonos!

Pan: ok

CONTINUARA!

**Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren hacer preguntas a los galanes solo COMENTEN**


	2. Preguntando a los Relaxing Guys

_**AL FIN actualizo jejeje espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

_**AVISOS:**_

_**los que tengan Facebook no se olviden de dar un me gusta a mi pagina: pages/Zorobin-Vegebulm/327392870770896?ref=hl**_

_**Los que tengan Twitter tambien no se olviden de seguirme: /zorobin2**_

_**Los que tengan Youtube tambien no se olviden de seguirme: channel/UCT8Z77yeXhSDFVzo7DxEpyQ/videos**_

* * *

**Preguntando a los "Relaxing Guys"**

Después de ese espectáculo tan hot de los strippers, todas las chicas volvieron a sus casas pero Videl se dio cuenta que Bulma estaba rara después de ese espectáculo, cuando las dos estaban solas videl se acerco a bulma.

-dime bulma, porque estas tan pensativa, acaso te cautivo ese hombre?- diciendo en un tono muy picaron a su amiga

-ehh- le saco de sus pensamientos su amiga- claro que no, yo solo… este…..yo- no sabia que decir frente a la pregunta de su amiga, no tuvo otra alternativa le tenia que decir la verdad- mira videl, yo no estoy embobada por ese chico, solo me pareció un poco mal educado nada mas- mirando para otro lado para que videl no se diera cuenta que estaba sonrojada

-segura bulma, no se pero me dio la leve impresión de que el te dio algo- quería saber la verdad de todo esto y lo iba ha conseguir

-claro que no me dio nada, solo me dio esta rosa nada mas- decía mirando esa rosa la cual le recordaba a ese muchacho del bar- videl tu crees que ellos tengan un buen corazón?- preguntaba a su amiga un poco insegura, la verdad es que bulma si se había embobado con el muchacho del bar pero tenia miedo de acercarse al chico y que la utilice como un títere.

-porque me preguntas eso?! Bulma a mi no me engañas tu estabas loca por el chico- le decía a su amiga para que ya diga la verdad- vamos bulma confiesa que te dio el chico! Que no te de pena, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- quería en primer lugar saber este misterio del chico y en segundo quería que bulma sintiera su apoyo de amigas.

-mmmm- en verdad no quería decirle nada pero era su amiga- ok videl, tu ganas mira esto es una tarjeta que me dio junto con la rosa- indicándole la tarjeta a su amiga, videl la tomo y comenzó a leer detenidamente lo que decía.

_"Los Relaxing Guys"_

_Estamos a su servicios las 24 horas del dia, trabajamos en despedidas de solteras, somos bailarines particulares, hacemos strippers; si quiere contactarnos solo llame a estos teléfonos:_

_-09885632144_

_-09456378254_

_-09541354657_

_-09456228748 _

_-09554784627_

_LLAMANOS!  
_

-pero bulma aquí no dice nada mas que información- le decía a su amiga luego de leer la tarjeta- que es lo que te preocupa?- preguntando a su amiga porque estaba tan preocupada.

-lo que me preocupa es si debo ir o no- le decía en un tono preocupado a videl

-amiga acaso…- se quedo callada cuando bulma le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta- pero hay mas!- viendo que había algo escrito al inverso de la tarjeta

-léelo y luego me dices lo que piensas- Videl obedeció y empezó a leer lo que decía.

_"Espero conocerte mejor, en verdad me haz cautivado con tu belleza, no se pero el sábado quiero tener una cita contigo en el parque Satan, te espero a las 10:00 am, se muy puntual"  
_

-y bien que me aconsejas- preguntando a su amiga para ver que le decía

-pues yo creo que debes ir!- le decía muy entusiasmada como si ella fuera bulma- yo de ti iria no perdería una oportunidad muy valiosa- le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de bulma- tienes que ir, es mas mañana lo vas ha ver de nuevo- estaba tan alegre que casi gritaba como tarzan en la jungla.

-lo siento pero no podre ir- lo decía con mucha tristeza

-PORQUE?!- le reclamaba a su amiga muy histérica

-mañana tengo que trabajar hasta muy de noches, es mas tengo turno- le explicaba a videl para que se relaje un poco

-mmmmmm que mierda- decepcionada completamente- y yo que quería verte otra vez con el

-jajaja claro- se reia sarcásticamente de su amiga

-y vas a ir a esta cita?- le preguntaba muy angustiada, necesitaba escuchar un SI de bulma o si no le daría un golpe.

-si ire, solo porque tu insiste- respirando muy hondo- y yo se cuáles eran tus intenciones si decía un NO- mirando de reojo a su amiga

-que?! Crees que yo soy asi- un poco dolida por el comentario de su amiga

-jajajaja ok videl, creo que me despido- mirando la casa de videl- yo tendré que caminar 15 cuadras más para llegar a mi casa, hasta pronto Videl- dándole un beso en la mejilla como símbolo de despedida.

Videl entro a su casa y en seguida se fue a dormir porque ya era muy de noche. Mientras tanto bulma seguía pensativa y si ese chico le hacia daño, no se iba a dejar tendría que llevar algo para defenderse, cuando llego a su casa todas las luces estaban apagadas supuso que sus padres ya estaban dormidos, no hizo ningún ruido para que sus padres no se despierte, se cambió la ropa de trabajo por una pijama muy suave, se acostó en su relajante cama y se puso a pensar en ese chico del bar.

Al otro día videl les comento a las chicas que bulma no podría ir porque tenía trabajo que hacer, las chicas se pusieron un poco tristes por la noticia pero eso no les impidió que vayan al bar a ver a sus galanes. Cuando videl ya salió de su trabajo todas las chicas a excepción de bulma fueron al bar "Relax", como de costumbre en ese bar solo habían mujeres y unos pocos hombres que estaban bebiendo en una mesa de al fondo, cuando de repente todas las luces se apagan y salen los "Relaxing Guys" las mujeres gritan a todo pulmón los nombres de sus chicos preferidos; las amigas de videl eligieron una mesa para cuatro, justo había una en el centro del bar y tomaron asiento. Los strippers estaban posando para las fotos que les tomaban sus admiradoras hasta que el chico de cabello en forma de flama toma el micrófono.

-hola nenas- sonríe muy sensual lo que produce que sus admiradoras se vuelvan locas- bueno hoy es viernes último dia de la semana y todas se irán a relajarse, a dormir, comer en fin que también iran hacer, bueno pero este viernes como todas saben es…..- hizo una pausa para que las chicas dijeran la respuesta.

-DE PREGUNTAS- se escucho a una sola voz

-exacto, bien eehhh solo voy a decir unos pequeños avisos- hizo una pausa- este el bar necesita cantantes y bailarinas, 3 para ser exacto; el problema es que nuestras bailarinas se tienen que retirar por asuntos personales; ehhh también bailaremos con las chicas que entren es decir, haremos 2 show asi que las esperamos para que nos animen- tomo aire- BIEN HORA DE LA VERDAD! PREGUNTEN!, aahh por cierto digan su nombre nenas

-Hola me llamo Gabriela- se ruborizo un poco- quería preguntar ¿Cuánto miden sus….. bueno ustedes saben?- mirando a los strippers

-eehhh- vegeta no sabia que decir frente a esta pregunta- bueno que te podemos decir, eh el de Kakaroto y mío mide 16cm erecto, de Gohan es 15 cm erecto, Trunks y Goten 14cm erecto; algo mas que quieras saber? Gaby- preguntando a su admiradora

-bueno porque son tan pequeños?

-ehh jajaja bueno las medidas que les dimos bueno es el doble comprendido jajaja bueno alguna otra pregunta?

-ehh no- estaba en shock

-Hola mi nombre es Diana! Tengo 5 preguntas para ustedes

-ahh claro dinos Dianita- diciendo con muchas ansias

-Cuantos años tienen?- preguntando a todo el grupo

-bueno Kakaroto tiene 25 como yo, Gohan tiene 23, Trunks tiene 21 y goten 20- mirando a sus compañeros lo cual afirmaron con la cabeza- tu siguiente pregunta Dianita!

-Porque eres tan sexy Trunks?- formándose unos corazones en sus ojos

-ehhh bueno- dándole el micrófono a Trunks

-Hola Diana, este nose siempre pensé que era feo pero cuando empecé a ser stripper me han dicho lo contrario, la verdad es que ni yo se porque soy tan sexy!- devolviéndole otra vez el micrófono a vegeta

- si no hubieran entrado en este bar que seria hoy de sus vidas?- refiriéndose a todos

-ehh por mi parte yo seria un narcotraficante de una alianza muy poderosa, también enrolándome en el sexo y las drogas- decía vegeta sin pena ni gloria- si eso es todo, bueno el turno se lo doy a Gohan- dándole el micrófono a su compañero.

-bueno yo talvez seguiría siendo una rata callejera junto con goku- diciendo con mucha pena- bueno le toca a Trunks

-yo seria el jefe de una gran compañía que mi padre tenia, le toca a goten- pasándole el micrófono a goten

-eehh bueno yo seria un doctor, pero la verdad es que nunca me gusto esa profesión y ya- decía goten con sinceridad

-bien siguiente pregunta nena!- le decía a su admiradora

-alguna chica a tocado su corazón?- preguntando con mucha curiosidad

-eehh primero que lo digan los menores, goten te toca- esquivando a esa pregunta que algún rato la iba a contestar

-ehh a mi nunca me han tocado el corazon porque jamás me he hecho una cirugía del corazon- lo decía en un tono de broma- la verdad jamas me he enamorado de nadie ni pienso hacerlo- pasándole el micrófono a Trunks

-eehhh siempre las chicas se me apegaban pero nunca me toco el corazon- decía Trunks con decepción

-yo si tuve esa chica especial, pero la verdad es que ella era muy millonaria y yo solo un pobre, por eso la deje para que sea feliz con otro- decía Gohan en un suspiro

-eh yo no se que es eso, supongo que es comida o algo por el estilo!- se rascaba la cabeza en una forma de ingenuidad

-siempre no sabes nada Kakaroto! Eres un inepto- le reclamaba a goku- bueno tu ptregunta solo responderé con un tal vez, porque todavía no se si estoy enamorado o es simple ilusión.

-DINOS VEGETAAAA! QUIEN ES LA CHICA AFORTUNADA-decian las chicas celosas

-ya les dije que no lo se- respondiendo a sus fans- bueno siguiente pregunta

-quisieras ir a mi despedida de soltera?

-aah pues con mucho gusto solo deja tus datos con el dueño del bar y nosotros iremos- le decía a la chica

-eehhh quería decirle a Trunks

-mmmm- mirando con rabia a Trunks- aaa entonces ya nada- mirando al publico de nuevo- bueno siguiente pregunta!

- como lo tomaron sus familias cuando le dijeron que eran strippers de un bar? Para goten y Trunks

-eehh la verdad es que nunca regrese a mi casa- decía el pelinegro- desde que me escape no he vuelto a verlos y no me interesa- decía con mucha seriedad mientras que le pasaba el micrófono a Trunks

-bueno la verdad es que un dia los llame y me dijeron que donde estaba y el berrinche que me dijeron por lo que ahora soy pero al final me desheredaron nada mas- sonreí al acordarse de lo sucedido con su familia

-siguiente pregunta- decía vegeta

como le hicieron para aprender a bailar en solo 4 dias? Para Gohan y Goku

-necesitamos que nos den mas micrófonos- decía vegeta a los tramoyistas del bar, ellos obedecieron y trajeron micrófonos para cada uno de los strippers

-bueno la verdad no fue fácil aprender a bailar en 4 días- recordando lo que tuvieron que pasar- pero el que tuvo mas problemas fue Goku porque no es muy bueno bailando salsa y merengue jejeje- se reía Gohan de Goku mientras que este solo se rascaba la cabeza- tuvimos que ver videos para poder bailar y no fue fácil los primeros 2 dias no dormimos solo por bailar después los otros dias solo repasábamos hasta que nos contrataron en este bar

-la verdad es que le debemos la vida a nuestro jefe Gray por dejarnos trabajar en este bar- le daba las gracias goku a su jefe

-bueno, bueno- interrumpía vegeta porque se estaba hartando de las estupideces de Kakaroto- si ya contestaron la pregunta deben callarse entendido- le decía a goku mirándolo muy frio- bien otra pregunta nena?

- que es lo mas bonito que le han dicho a una chica?

-yo nada, la verdad es que nunca me eh enamorado- decía vegeta

-pues que es muy bonita, era todo para mi pero terminamos- decía Trunks- era mi chica ideal pero se fue a otro país y tuvimos que terminar- lo decía con un poco de pena

-yo siempre las he utilizado en verdad soy un idiota por no darme cuenta de lo mucho que valían en mi vida- arrepintiéndose goten de los errores que había cometido- nunca les dije nada bonito a ninguna de mis novias, solo las utilizaba

-pues yo no se que es el amor? Acaso es comida o algo por el estilo- decía goku con mucha ingenuidad

-hay Kakaroto eres un idiota- le decía vegeta a goku- como ven chicas el no sabe nada y seguro nunca le dijo nada a una chica!

-yo pues trate de ser algo mas con mi amiga del orfanato pero el problema fue que la adoptaron y nunca mas supe de ella- decía gohan recordando a su amiga

-bueno ya respondimos tu pregunta! Tuienes alguna otra nena

- han indicado alguna vez su coso de abajo en publico?

-eehh- todos se ruborizaron por la pregunta que hizo una de sus admiradoras- mira nena voy hacer sincero- tragaba un poco de saliva antes de contestar esa pregunta- la verdad es que si lo hice una vez cuando estaba en una despedida de soltera, fue algo tonto pero si lo hice y nunca lo voy hacer de nuevo- decía vegeta mas rojo que un tomate

-la verdad yo no he indicado mi parte intima- decía gohan muy ruborizado

-el punto es que hay muchas chicas que están locas por ti y mas la que se va a casar, a la que tienes que bailarle y toda esa vaina- explicaba Trunks porque a veces enseñaban su parte intima en publico- a veces nos descontrolamos y hacemos esas barbaridades en publico que a la final nos arrepentimos de hacerlo, bueno y respecto a la pregunta si lo he enseñado!

-yo no, es algo estúpido y jamas lo haría- decía goten con mucha seriedad

-bueno yo jajajaja yo no he hecho eso jajaja- se reia goku con tanta naturalidad- y la verdad es que no lo pienso hacer jajajaja

-bien ahora quien quiere preguntar?

-Yo, vegeta porque escogiste a esa chica y no al azar?

-ehh a cual te refieres?- no entendia muy bien la pregunta

-la de ayer, esa chica de pelo celeste con ojos azules!

-aaaaa- recordando a bulma- esa chica, bueno la verdad es que me impacto su belleza nada mas!

-estas seguro?

-mas seguro que kamisama- decía vegeta tratando de ser muy serio en esa pregunta- bueno alguna otra pregunta nena?

-no ninguna!

-bien quien sigue?

- hola me llamo mari y mis preguntas son

Vegeta porque mirabas a bulma todo el tiempo ? ^_^ picaron

-ehh pues como ya les dije me impacto su belleza!- mirando para otro lado

-Goku pensé que eras inocente!

-jajajaja que es inocente- preguntaba goku

-como te das cuenta a veces Kakaroto se pasa de burro y otras veces es muy pillo!

-goten eres rebelde para escaparte de tu casa verdad?!

-pues claro, la verdad es que no quería ser doctor jajaja y si soy muy rebelde

-Trunks eres lindo! y notaste que eres similar a vegeta?!

-muchas gracias por el cumplido Mari y siempre me han dicho que tengo un parecido increíble con vegeta pero no le tomo mucha importancia a eso!- decía Trunks muy alegre

-bueno quien quiere preguntar! Solo nos quedan 15 minutos- decía vegeta mirando a su reloj

-Hola mi nombre Valentina! alguna vez tuvieron sexo?

-tranquila nena- decía vegeta sorprendido por la pregunta tan directa de valentina- bueno eso es muy perturbarte pero si lo he hecho cuando he estado en esos dias de farra con estos pendejos- se referia a sus amigos de trabajo- y bueno yo te contestare la pregunta, es obvio que Kakaroto no sabe que es sexo! Asi que el nunca tuvo, Gohan y Trunks son muy respetuosos y educados asi que ellos tampoco han hecho sexo y el rebelde de Goten si lo ha hecho! Porque el tuvo varias novias y pues lo hizo con todas

-SE SUPONE QUE SERIA UN SECRETRO- le reclamaba a vegeta

-hay por favor, algún dia tenias que confesarlo- le decía a goten para que se calme- bueno alguna otra pregunta nena

-se masturban? cuantas veces?

-esas preguntas creo que van directo a Goten y yo, bueno to si me masturbo casi todos los dias ,ehh cuantas veces mmmm- se puso a pensar- pus unas 6 o 7

-yo también me masturbo, unas 3 veces nada mas- decía gotyen con mucha tranquilidad

-bueno Kakaroto, Gohan, Trunks este es su momento para confesarse! O no se masturban?- preguntaba algo curioso vegeta

-pues yo….- decía Trunks sonrojado- si me masturbo- lo confeso con mucha vergüenza

-bueno ya que Trunks se confeso! Pues yo también me masturbo de vez en cuando!- decía gohan

-jajaja pues yo si me masturbo- decía goku

-no jodas Kakaroto- sorpredido del comentario de goku- pensé que eras inocente!

-que? Acaso es malo?- decía goku lo cual todos cayeron estilo anime

-bueno siguiente pregunta!

-ven porno?

-tus preguntas están muy calientes Valentina- decía vegeta a su admiradora – bueno la verdad es que si veo porno al igual que goten!

-porque no puedes guardar un secreto vegeta!- le gritaba a vegeta para que se callara

-si he visto porno- decía Trunks! Y una vez encontré viendo porno a goku fue tan horrible! Ver al mas inocente de nuestros compañeros viendo esas porquerías!

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- todas las chicas se volvían locas por las respuestas de los galanes

-yo si he visto porno pero fue accidentalmente porque yo entre a la habitación de goten y el muy cochino estaba viendo eso- lo miraba con mucho enojo a goten!

-bueno alguna otra pregunta valentina!

-alguna anécdota que les traiga nostalgia y otra que les traiga alegría?

-pues una que me traiga alegría fue cuando mi hermano Tarble saco cero en todas las materias y yo tuvo las mas altas calificaciones jajaja ese fue el mejor dia de mi vida!- decía vegeta con mucha felicidad- bueno y la otra ehh fue cuando perdí a mi oso fufi, fue tan triste, ese oso me lo dieron cuando cumplí 1 año y el vivió casi toda mi vida conmigo hasta que un dia fuimos de paseo a un parque y en ese lapso me quede dormido y regresamos a casa, cuando desperté no estaba fufi, lo busque y busque hasta que lo encontré y estaba con otro niño jamás olvidare a ese compañero que me vio llorar, reir ese oso llamado FUFI- se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro al recordar a su oso

-bueno mi mejor anécdota fue cuando en el orfanato me dieron mucha comida y el dia mas triste fue cuando me castigaron por romper un plato muy valioso, me mandaron a dormir sin comer fue muy triste- decía el pobre goku recordado esas anécdotas

-bueno yo siempre eh tenido buenas anécdotas porque mis padres eran ricos y me daban todo jamás tuve una anécdota triste- decía Trunks

-mi anécdota mas triste fue cuando mi mejor amiga fue adoptada y me quede con goku pero no era los mismo y la anécdota mas alegre fue cuando hicimos una travesura con goku!- decía con una sonrisa gohan

-la anécdota mas triste fue cuando me dijeron que era muye enano para subirme a la montaña rusa, la verdad es que era muy chiquito y ese dia no me subi en ningún juego; y la anécdota mas feliz fue cuando al fin me dejaron subir a la montaña rusa- decía goten

-Bueno siguiente pregunta-

-tenían novia antes de que entren a este bar?

-no- dice vegeta

-no- dice Trunks

-no-dice gohan

-no- dice goku

-si y varias- dice goten con una sonrisa

-bueno ultimas 5 preguntas ya para despedirnos- decía vegeta

- Vegeta conoces a Jeff the Killer?

-claro que si lo conozco- decía vegeta

-Goten te gusta la piña?

-en realidad me gusta la piña y la naranja son mis frutas favoritas- decía goten imaginándose sus frutas preferidas

-Trunks te gusta dibujar?

-si me encanta dibujar! Es todo para mi jajaja- decía Trunks con mucha emoción

-Gohan acariciarías a mi perro?

-esta bien, solo tráelo y nos tomamos unas fotos- le decía gohan a su admiradora

-Goku irías a comer en mi casa?

-CON GUSTOOOOOOO!- saltaba de emoción

-bueno chicas esperamos haber respondido a sus preguntas, no se olviden que el otro lunes bailaremos con las nuevas cantantes no se olviden de animarnos, EN FIN CHAO LINDAS NENAS PIENSEN EN NOSOTROS TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA!- los chicos se retiraron el escenario mientras que las admiradoras se iban del bar.

Videl con sus amigas entraron al camerino de los galanes y ellos ni se dieron cuenta de 4 presencias.

-eh disculpen ustedes son los strippers?- decía videl

-si que quieres? Acaso quieres tener sexo?- acercándose a videl muy sensual

-la verdad es que no venimos hacer sus putas- dejando a todos helados- quiero saber que tienes planeado hacer con mi amiga vegeta!

-de que amiga hablas?¡?

-pues de mi amiga bulma, a la que le diste la tarjeta!- cruzaba los brazos para saber una respuesta

-ahhh nada solo quiero conocerla mejor nada mas- le decía videl en un tono serio

-mira haremos un trato- tomando un poco de aire- mi amiga va a ir contigo si tus amigos desean tener una pequeña cita con nosotras, estas de acuerdo?!

-ese no es mi problema, mis camaradas tienen que decidir por su cuenta- mirando a sus amigos- y van a ir? O no?

-suena divertido, además no tenemos nada que hacer- decía Goten a sus amigos

-bien ahora quien va a ir con quien?- decía milk un poco curiosa

-eehh yo ire contigo- decía Trunks- si es que me lo permites- le decía a milk

-bueno esta bien Trunks!

-yo ire con la chica mas pequeña de tus amigas! Como te llamas?- Goten se refería a pan

-yo pues me llamo pan- le decía muy dulce

-jajaja yo ire contigo! La de los ojos azules!- decía goku muy emocionado

-bueno- decía videl

-supongo que me toca contigo- decía gohan- como te llamas?

-Bra- sonriéndole a Gohan

-espero que cumplas con tu palabras- le decía a videl un vegeta muy serio

-tranquilo yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, mañana en el parque Satan a las 10:00 los esperamos!- se fueron las chicas del camerino dejando a unos galanes embobados por su belleza. Todas las chicas se alistaron para el dia de sus cita con sus sexy galanes.

Continuara


End file.
